To Help An Enemy
by SonicGirl4Ever
Summary: When Orbot and Cubot find a Sonic passed out on the beach, they decided to take him to Dr. Eggman to see if he's willing to help. But they discover that they have made a huge mistake, and they'll have to save Sonic from Dr. Eggman to fix it.
1. Chapter 1 Beginning

Orbot and Cubot were walking...er, hovering...on the beach. They were picking up the debree from the last battle between Sonic and their evil creator, Dr. Eggman. Sonic had saved Orbot and Cubot from being crushed by Dr. Eggman's robot, which was unexpected. The battle had been rough and long, but Sonic had apparently won. They didn't see Sonic run away, though. But they assumed that he had won, and had ignored it.  
>"MAN, this is hard work! I mean, look at this! We're picking up the remains of our own KIND! Ugh!" Cubot said in his high-pitched, annoying voice.<br>Orbot sighed and continued to pick up the remains lazily. "Yes, but I'm still concerned about Sonic."  
>Cubot laughed for an unreasonably long time. "What about him?"<br>Orbot hovered in the air like he was laying down. "I didn't see him run away like usual...I wonder where he went..."  
>Cubot set down his bucket. "Yeah. Not to mention that he saved us from that metalic tentacle on the Dr.'s ship! That was CRAZY! He's supposed to help his friends, not the enemy!"<br>Orbot continued doing his job. "Yeah, well... I guess that-" He stopped. He had bumped into something on the sandy beach. "What's this?"  
>Underneath a pile of metal rubbish was a living thing, or in other words, Sonic the Hedgehog. Cubot's head turned around a few times. "Whoa! It's Sonic! Dude, what's he doing here?" Orbot moved back. "He could attack any minute! Get away from him!"<br>Cubot just floated where he was. "He ain't gonna hurt us. Look!" Cubot picked up one of Sonic's limp arms and shook it around, to which Orbot freaked out about. But he quickly recovered as he saw Sonic was no threat.  
>Cubot let go of Sonic's arm, and it fell to the ground. "See? He's as limp as a rag doll!"<br>Orbot got a little closer. "So that's where he went after the battle...He didn't go anywhere..." Cubot picked the bucket up again and started doing his work. "Oh well. C'mon, let's get goin' or we're gonna get in more trouble!"  
>Orbot called him back. "Wait! We can't just leave him here!"<br>Cubot turned around with a goofy expression on his face. "Why not? He's not on our side anyway!"  
>Orbot turned to him. "He saved us from our own creator. And look, he's hurt. Let's help him this one time."<br>Cubot threw down the bucket. "AW, alright! Let's take him in."  
>Orbot and Cubot lifted up Sonic and took him into Dr. Eggman's base.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

"Did you two get the beach cleaned up?" Dr. Eggman questioned as Orbot and Cubot hovered in. "Yeah, boss! We got it cleaned up REAL good! AND we got a little somethin' somethin'!"  
>Dr. Eggman put a hand on his face. "Then I know it's not a good thing..."<br>Orbot brought in Sonic. "We got you Sonic!"  
>Eggman freaked out and stared in awe. "WHAT?"<br>Orbot showed their creator Sonic. "See? We found him in the rubble...And, you see, he saved us during your last battle, so we were wondering if you could help him just this one time...?"  
>But Dr. Eggman wasn't paying any attetion to what Orbot was saying. Instead, he had a very evil smile on his face. "Heh heh heh heh heh...Sonic is at my mercy...I can use this opportunity to REALLY get back at Sonic!"<br>Orbot questioned the doctor. "So are you going to help him?"  
>Cubot nodded.<br>Eggman smiled and guestured to a metalic table with straps. "Why, of course! Just put him on that table over there!"  
>Cubot snatched Sonic and brought him over to the table before Orbot could protest. "Here ya go, boss!"<br>Dr. Eggman walked over and strapped Sonic to the table.  
>Cubot saw his mistake-after 30 seconds-and questioned Eggman. "Ya'll ARE plannin' to help him, right?"<br>Eggman ignored the question as Orbot realized that they had made a big mistake bringing Sonic to Eggman.  
>And Cubot realized it, too.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

"Aw, man! This is bad! This is very bad! This is bad, bad, bad, bad, bad!" Cubot said frantically. Orbot just watched helplessly as Eggman began setting up needles and test tubes and beakers filled with strange-looking liquids.  
>Orbot knew that Sonic was supposed to be the enemy. But for some strange reason, he felt like Sonic was almost like a friend. No wonder he always liked Sonic more than Eggman. It wasn't until Sonic began to stir that Orbot was brought back into reality.<br>Cubot pointed. "He's moving! He's alive!"  
>Orbot shushed him. "I know that...But we need to figure out a way to get Sonic out of here unharmed!"<br>Cubot stared at him blankly. "...Huh?"  
>Orbot waved him off. "Nevermind..."<br>Sonic opened his eyes a little bit and looked around confused. "Huh?"  
>Eggman stepped closer. "You're finally awake! Welcome to my base!"<br>Sonic smiled dangerously and tried to get up, but found he couldn't. "Gr...What do you want, Egg-Head?"  
>Eggman picked up a syringe. "i want to run a few tests on you. Since my robots brought you in here, I thought that you would make the PERFECT test subject for my new experiments."<br>Sonic sneered. "I'll NEVER cooperate! So don't try anything!"  
>Eggman laughed evily. "We'll just see about that, Sonic. Sorry to burst your bubble, but you have no choice!" He stuck the syringe into a beaker filled with a pink liquid and filled the syringe with it. Sonic tried to losen the leather straps, but it was no use. Eggman stuck the syringe into Sonic's arm, causing him to give a yelp of pain. Orbot covered his eyes, feeling terribly bad for Sonic. Cubot looked at Orbot like he was deranged or something. "Are your eyes hurtin' or somethin'?" Eggman finally finished giving Sonic the shot and took out the syringe. Sonic smiled in the middle of all the pain. "I never thought...that you were...a real doctor...heh heh..." Eggman threw away the syringe. "I'm not a doctor. I just know how to use a syringe." Sonic felt a strange pressure in his chest. "What did ya give me anyway?" Eggman didn't answer his question and called to Orbot and Cubot. "Take him to his cell." Orbot and Cubot saluted him and rolled the table away. Orbot whispered to Sonic. "So sorry about all this..." Sonic ignored them. Orbot whispered again. "I understand if you're angry...This is sort of our fault..." Sonic ignored them. But when they got to his cell, they realized that Sonic wasn't ignoring him. He had fallen into a deep sleep.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Orbot and Cubot glanced at each other. What had Dr. Eggman given Sonic? They tried to wake him up, but they couldn't. No matter how much they shook him or poked him, he didn't open his eyes.  
>Orbot began to worry a tiny bit. "What're we gonna do?" Cubot asked.<br>Orbot clasped his hands together. "Well, at the moment, all we can do is wait."  
>Cubot waved a hand in front of Sonic's face. "Well, what if he doesn't wake up?"<br>Orbot shook his head. "Then I don't know what to do..."  
>Sonic began to shift a little. Cubot was the first to notice once again.<br>"Hey...he's alive! Wahoo!"  
>Orbot shushed him. "Sh! We don't want to let the doctor know we're in here!"<br>Sonic shook his head in confusion and dizziness. "Huh?...Where am I?...Ow, my head..." Orbot hovered over and started undoing the straps.  
>Sonic started to panic a little. "Hey! What're YOU doing here?"<br>Cubot made the 'Shut up!' guesture to him.  
>Sonic was confused at first, but when he noticed that Cubot was helping him, he relaxed. He was still unsure of what was going on, though. <em>"Why are they helping me?" <em>Sonic sat up, but laid back down almost instantly.  
>Something wasn't right. His feet were tingling, and his eyes were hurting like he had gotten dust into them. He rubbed them, but it didn't help. He was confused until Cubot pointed something out.<br>"You dye your eyes or somethin', buddy?"  
>Sonic made wide eyes at that remark. "Wha?"<br>Orbot took a look, and then took out a mirror for Sonic to see. "Take a look for yourself." Sonic was surprised at what he saw next.  
>His eyes had turned to a deep purple shade; even darker than Knuckles' eyes. "What the heck happened to my eyes? What did Eggman DO to me?"<br>Cubot and Orbot shrugged. "We have no idea what he gave you in that syringe. If we did, we would've told you." Orbot said sadly.  
>Sonic was confused again. "Hold up... Why are you guys being so nice to me?"<br>Cubot answered him. "Well, you saved us from being crushed by Eggman's robot! So I decided to return the favor!"  
>Orbot looked at him dumbstrucked. "What? I'M the one who suggested it!"<br>Cubot shot an angry look at him. "What? No! Really?"  
>Orbot and Cubot continued to fight until the intercom came on.<br>Eggman's voice boomed over the speakers. "Orbot and Cubot! Report to my lab immediately!"  
>Orbot and Cubot looked at each other in confusion.<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

Dr. Eggman smiled evily as Orbot and Cubot hovered in.  
>"Yes, sir?" Orbot asked.<br>The evil scientist asked them mulitple questions about Sonic. "How is he feeling?"  
>Orbot answered him. "He seems dizzy, and confused."<br>"I see... How about his eyes? What do they look like? Any noticeable changes?"  
>Cubot answered this time. "Yup! They're all purple an' stuff!"<br>Dr. Eggman laughed to himself when he heard this. "My plan is going perfectly! Soon, Sonic the Hedgehog, the confident, unbreakable fiend, will become Sonic the Hedgehog, the wimpy, scared rodent!"  
>Cubot was floating around mindlessly as Orbot asked the doctor a question. "Sir, what exactly IS your plan?"<br>Dr. Eggman waved him off. "Don't worry about that. For now, I want you to give him this syrum. Place it in this drink and let him drink it. The results should be fantastic! Ho ho ho ho ho!"  
>Orbot didn't like the sound of that. But, he took the syrum, grabbed Cubot and headed towards Sonic's cell. He put the syrum into the drink and went inside.<br>Sonic was still feeling drowsy from the effects of last 'experiment'.  
>Orbot gave the drink to Sonic. "Sonic...I'm not supposed to tell you this...but Eggman made me put something into that drink. I'd advise you not to drink it. I have no idea what it could do to you!"<br>Sonic was about to drink it, but put down the drink when he heard the warning. "Uh...Thanks? I guess?"  
>Cubot, who was staring out the window, turned around and shouted "Yo, the boss is comin'!" Before Orbot could react, Eggman and two other robots came in the room. "I knew it! I knew I couldn't count on you two to do anything!"<br>Orbot tried to seem innocent. "What are you talking about, sir?"  
>Eggman grabbed Cubot and took from him a wire that was attached to his arm. "This! I used this to hear you're conversation. Apparantly, you two are on Sonic's side! I've got you now, traitors!"<br>The two other robots zoomed by Orbot and Cubot and grabbed Sonic's arms. Eggman revealed a beaker filled with the same syrum that Orbot was told to give Sonic. Eggman walked over to Sonic. "Now, rodent. Are we going to do this the easy way, or the hard way?" Sonic growled low in his throat. "I already told you, I'm not cooperating!"  
>Eggman sneered. He hated it when Sonic was difficult. "And I already told you that you have no other choice! Now drink the syrum!"<br>Sonic looked away. "No way!"  
>Eggman sighed and placed the syrum into a small gun-like device. "I guess we'll have to do this the hard way. Too bad for you!" Eggman stuck the gun-like device next to Sonic's ear and pulled the trigger.<br>The gun shot, and the syrum was sent blasting through Sonic's ear.  
>"Ow!" he shouted in pain. Then, his vision became colorful, and for a second, all he could see was shapes, and Eggman's large form disappearing from sight.<br>He heard Orbot and Cubot's voices asking if he was alright, and then total blackness.


	6. Chapter 6

When Sonic woke up, he had a terrible headache. He tried to touch his head to help soothe the pain, but he realized that his wrists had been strapped down. The same went for his ankles and midsection.  
>"Wha?..." Then he remembered what happened. <em>"Oh yeah...Eggman blasted some sort of syrum into my ear... I wonder what it did..."<em>  
>The bright lights above him were irrtating him. He didn't like just sitting there underneath some extremely bright lights while being strapped to an extremely cold and hard table. He tried to move a little, but it only made him hurt more.<br>Right as he stopped moving, he heard Dr. Eggman walk in. He could tell it was him because of how slow he was walking. Duh.  
>Eggman stood next to the table and smiled evily. "So glad to have you back. Are you ready for the final procedure?"<br>Sonic smirked, but it had a hint of annoyance and aggressiveness in it. "For the last time, I'm NOT cooperating!"  
>Eggman laughed his stomach out. "That's too bad, rodent. You have NO CHOICE."<br>Sonic growled low in his throat as Eggman prepared a long, thick syringe...

Orbot and Cubot were stuck in a room. They had been put in there to prevent them from stopping their evil creator.  
>"Dang, darn it! What're we gonna do?" Cubot complained.<br>Orbot was pacing back and forth, worried for Sonic. "We have to escape. That's the number one priority."  
>Cubot screamed loudly. "WELL HOW ARE WE GONNA 'SCAPE?"<br>Orbot shushed him. "Shush! I'm trying to think!"  
>Cubot instantly shushed up. And then...Orbot got an idea.<br>"Cubot. Do you still have that mirror?"  
>Cubot checked very quick. "Yep. What, ya got somethin' stuck in your teeth?"<br>Orbot shook his head and motioned for the mirror...


	7. Chapter 7 Ending

Eggman got ready to inject Sonic with the shot. "Heh heh heh...This new syrum is the final and completed version. I do hope that it works on you. Although, I'm not quite sure how the effects will react to your body..."  
>Sonic squirmed, trying his best to escape. But it was no use.<br>Eggman injected the shot, making Sonic not only yelp, but scream.  
>"Ahhh!" he screamed in agony. He could feel the syrum coursing through his bloodstream. This was definately not a normal medicine. Then, something went HORRIBLY wrong.<br>Sonic found it hard to move. His arms and legs felt like he had 20 pounds of lead in them. His head felt large and stuffed. And then...he found that he couldn't breathe.  
>Sonic gasped for air. He tried to move his hands to his throat, but the restraints were holding his arms down. This only made him panic more.<br>Eggman was laughing at Sonic's immobiliity, but when he noticed that Sonic couldn't breathe, he checked the heart monitor above Sonic and saw that his heart was beating extremely fast, and that it might give in at any moment.  
>"Oh dear..." he said.<br>At that moment, the door was knocked down...

"Hold it right where you are!" Cubot said loudly.  
>Orbot jumped into the room, and when he saw Sonic on the operation table literally dying, he had no words to express how he was feeling.<br>He felt pure sympathy for him, but he just couldn't find the words to express it. Eggman hadn't been kind enough to give his robots feelings, but Orbot had learned them on his own. But what he was feeling right now was something that most robots don't feel too often.  
>He was feeling something like sorrow, and a pure hatred for Dr. Eggman and his evil schemes. He had never seen his creator go so far as to really try to kill his enemy. Orbot was mad now. He tossed the antidote to Cubot. "Go! Save Sonic!" he yelled to Cubot.<br>Cubot zoomed over and tried to get Sonic to sit still.  
>Orbot hovered over to Eggman. "Exactly WHAT did you give him?"<br>Eggman scratched his head a little. "Just a little experiment to test out my newest syrum... But it didn't go so well..."  
>Cubot finally injected the antidote into Sonic, who started to feel better right after.<br>He was coughing and gagging when he finally caught his breath.  
>Cubot undid the straps that held him down. "Now, Orbot don't want ya movin' 'round, so don't go anywhere!"<br>Eggman saw this and got super mad. "Why you little...TRAITORS! When I get my hands on you, I'll-"  
>"You'll do what?" Sonic asked.<br>Eggman looked up at Sonic, who had returned to full strength incredibly fast. "What? You're already up and well?"  
>Sonic made a challenging smirk. "If you touch those two while I'M around, you'll see what I can do!" he threatened.<br>Eggman growled, and allowed Sonic, Cubot, and Orbot to leave.  
>"Thanks, guys. You saved my life! Whew! That's something I do NOT want to experience for a LONG time. Maybe never again!" Sonic said.<br>Cubot stood up tall and proud. "No problem, buddy! Anytime!"  
>Orbot nodded. "Yes, it was our pleasure. You saved us, so we returned the favor."<br>Sonic gave them a thumbs up. "Awesome! I'll catch you guys later!"  
>Then he zoomed off into the sunny afternoon.<p> 


End file.
